Innocent Eyes
by Vycksta
Summary: It's not only their eyes that glisten and glimmer, it's their relationship as well. Snippets detailing the romance shared between canyon girl Michelle and Zoey, one of Sinnoh's top young coordinators.


**Title**: Innocent Eyes  
**Fandom**: Pokemon  
**Ship**: Shadesshipping (( Michelle x Zoey ))  
**Rating**: Slapped the T on it for safety, although I don't think it's needed.

**Authors Notes**: I'm in your fandom, spamming it up with good, healthy crack.

It's been a while since writing anything for the Livejournal community 1sentence so I thought I would start up again with another cracktastic pairing, seeing as Magic Moments was rather successful. Shadesshipping is not only official to the list, it's also me being highly biased again as Zoey is love... blame Avegaille for making me fangirl over her for a second time.

Like Magic Moments, Innocent Eyes will have insanely long sentences abused by the ellipsis and will also tell a story amongst them with each set being a chapter, you could say. However I aimed to make this series more light-hearted and not as serious. Hopefully I achieved that.

Reviews in general will be loved and if there's any constructive criticism then fire away, as i'm always willing to improve... and because there's my paranoia of getting Zoey out of character. Flames because the ship is never-met can piss off, so can claims that Michelle is myself. Afraid not kiddies, she's a Hoenn character of the day! Check out Let Bagons Be Bagons and weep.

Dedicated entirely to Avegaille. Hope you enjoy the one-sidedness of a certain ship you like... -peace sign-

---

**#01 - Comfort  
**The accusations that her opponent cheated in the final was a view shared between most of the other coordinators yet nothing could be proven and this was something that heavily angered Zoey, who fought tooth and nail to get as far as she did in the contest... although she couldn't deny that getting a hug of reassurance from her girlfriend was a grateful form of solace.

**#02 - Kiss  
**One of them resides in Hoenn, sports hair pigmented an electric purple and prefers to battle with her Pokemon and the other lives in Sinnoh, has hair coloured a mix of orange and red and prefers to participate in contests... however both Michelle and Zoey are fiery, competitive and headstrong people, which makes their kisses just as powerful and passionate as neither wants to be the submissive one.

**#03 - Soft  
**"They say there's plenty more fish in the sea," contemplated Dawn, absent-mindedly ruffling the fur on the top of her Buneary's head, "And I know they are right, yet i'm not going to deny that seeing Zoey date a woman who is not only older than her but who has known her for a shorter time than myself... ah, who am I kidding, deep down I wish her all the best; never has been my nature to get riled..." she added sweetly, smiling contently to herself

**#04 - Pain  
**"Never in my life have I encountered a total nuisance like her..." Zoey muttered blandly, referring to pink-haired villain Jessie of Team Rocket with her arms folded tightly and a sigh escaping her lips, "Although I bet now she'll be thinking the same about you, my dear..." she added with some amusement, looking over at the smirking Michelle, who had set her Shelgon on the adversary.

**#05 - Potatoes  
**Michelle liked them mashed thoroughly with cream added to make them smooth, her Shelgon adored them in their roasted format, Zoey preferred hers to be boiled without their skins and served with a massive salad dressing and the Sinnoh coordinator's beloved Glameow liked them steamed and cut into little chunks, so it was fair to say that whenever the four had dinner together they never went for a dish with potatoes in.

**#06 - Rain  
**There was only one umbrella between the two of them however that fact was not enough to stop Michelle from keeping it fully above Zoey's head to protect her from the torrential onslaught, the young coordinator blushing in an out-of-character manner at the selfless and romantic gesture before smirking deviously, she wondered if Michelle was susceptible to getting chills...

**#07 - Chocolate  
**While taking time out to enjoy the sights that Veilstone City had to offer Michelle noticed a large shop that sold nothing but candy and inside was a chocolate fountain... with a wicked grin forming the woman from Hoenn raced inside and stuck her hand in the flowing chocolate, however she never got the chance to lick any of it off, as Zoey greedily pulled Michelle's coated hand towards her and contently and slowly licked the chocolate away, making Michelle moan quietly.

**#08 - Happiness  
**"Woah woah woah, this must be fate; for me to see your beautiful self after so long makes my heart skip a beat... tell me what brought you to myself..." Brock flirtatiously enthused to Michelle while keeping a grip of her hands, actions that only caused the young Hoenn woman to smile deviously and send Brock's jaw dropping with just four words; "My girlfriend's behind you."

**#09 - Telephone  
**The shrill ringing echoed in their ears relentlessly and both Michelle and Zoey let out a sigh of disappointment, both of them knew that it would be Dawn informing Zoey that the appeals round of the contest was about to start and that they would have to untangle themselves from each other and sneak out of the little closet they were using for some private time.

**#10 - Ears  
**Her ears pricked up when Zoey heard her name being mentioned in a murmured conversation between Nurse Joy and Chansey in the Pokemon Center she was staying at for the night... now feeling slightly vexed she marched over towards them to ask what it was they were conversing about and got the shock of her life when she was presented with a large bouquet of poinsettias, a small card reading "To my Love" attached to them.

**#11 - Name  
**As a girl who tended to keep herself to herself except when she was partaking in the latest dazzling contest or handing out snippets of advice to the newest budding young coordinator Zoey, despite her confidence, was never the type of person to strike up a conversation with strangers, so it was rather out-of-character, as well as a shock to acquaintances nearby, when she nattered away to a young girl on a bench who had a Starly named Michelle.

**#12 - Sensual  
**Zoey only wanted to try it on for a dare, to see if she looked ridiculous in it as wearing clothes in that certain style was down past the lowest point on her personal fashion taste... she never expected in her wildest dreams to really adore the way the smooth material of Michelle's one-piece outfit clung so perfectly to her budding curves and ended up wearing it all the next day, much to Michelle's bemusement.

**#13 - Death  
**"Getting this card does not indicate that one of your lives will cease to exist, in fact it never means that..." the mysterious old woman spoke calmly and quietly, gazing contently at the intrigued pair of Michelle and Zoey, who had decided to get their tarot read together for a laugh, "This signifies that there is something, a personality trait, in the two of you that needs to be vanquished completely for your relationship to flourish completely, it's just a case of whether both of you are willing to try."

**#14 - Sex  
**With ten years separating herself from Zoey and with some experience in the bedroom behind her friends of the redhead often questioned her whether Michelle has had her wicked way... yet Zoey just calmly shrugs it all off; her beloved is prepared to wait until she is of a legal age and besides, there's plenty of fun to be had with the help of tongues and roaming hands.

**#15 - Touch  
**The scent of victory was always a sweet one for Michelle, especially in the circumstances that she was challenged to battle in a rocky environment similar to where she generally resides, although just lately she was growing ever more fond of them because when she won, Zoey would always congratulate her with a kiss so powerful it was enough for her to lose her head.

**#16 - Weakness  
**On a peaceful sunny afternoon Michelle and Zoey found themselves lying side by side in a meadow holding hands while watching their elemental creatures, Shelgon and Shellos respectively, wind each other up, which eventually prove to be the Endurance Pokemon's downfall as Shellos ended up using a powerful Blizzard attack on him, making both girls giggle to themselves.

**#17 - Tears  
**Protests seemed to be falling on deaf ears; no matter how many times she would say that her persistent coughing and her sneezing was down to spending too much time in the quaint town of Floaroma, everyone else, especially Dawn and on a rare occasion Kenny, would dismiss what Zoey was saying, blaming it on the preteen missing Michelle... which, deep down, the coordinator admitted to herself, played a little part.

**#18 - Speed  
**"That Glameow of hers, it uses those Shadow Claws one after the other without tiring," enthused Ash Ketchum, who was watching Zoey in the battle stages of her contest with Brock and Michelle... the woman from Hoenn just shrugged her shoulders, "That's nothing compared to how her tongue dances around in my mouth," she responded cheekily, making both Ash and Brock stare at her with strange, freaked out expressions.

**#19 - Wind  
**It was a gale strong enough to knock over even the most hardiest of Pokemon yet it wasn't stopping the loved-up Michelle and Zoey walking contently down the streets of Jubilife arm-in-arm, who were not only enjoying the fact that they could display their affection towards each other without people watching in bemusement, they were not noticing the trail of leaves tumbling behind them, ironically making a jagged heart shape.

**#20 - Freedom  
**With one flick of her wrist Zoey managed to successfully use her fishing rod to wrap its line around a tree branch, pulling it down to a level that Michelle could leap onto it, use her shades to pinpoint where exactly the binds were and untangle said flimsy wooden shackles to free a trapped Pachirisu... and with the mission complete and the small creature bounding gratefully down the field, both girls knew that it was teamwork well executed.

**#21 - Life  
**With a confident swagger, well renowned Pokemon breeder Brock of Pewter City strolled merrily up to Michelle and Zoey, both of whom were engaged deep in conversation, and asked the purple haired siren whether her shades had the power to see through clothes... despite it being a joke Michelle didn't see the funny side, whacking Brock across the face with a deft smack of her hand; such was the norm for the flirtatious teenager.

**#22 - Jealousy  
**"I'm sorry, but I really cannot take it any more..." Michelle protested to Zoey, folding her arms across her chest and letting out an uncomfortable sigh, "Your friendship with Dawn really does make me nervous as she is such an attractive girl and I knew how she feels towards you... besides, i'm ten years older than you, will you still like me the same way when you're 30?"

**#23 - Hands  
**Undeterred, Zoey took a step closer towards Michelle, wrapped her arms around her waist and kissed her, her tongue probing and moving around inside the older woman's mouth and her hands snaking under her top and around to Michelle's chest, gently squeezing her breasts... and when the kiss was broken off the grinning Zoey took Michelle by the hand and led her towards somewhere more private to continue.

**#24 - Taste  
**Popping a roasted marshmellow into her mouth and savouring the delightful flavour, Michelle gazed nonchalantly up into the star littered night sky of Hoenn and wondered if Zoey was alright, which coincidentally the Sinnoh redhead was also thinking about, praying for Michelle's wellbeing in the rugged canyons while taking a hefty sip of hot chocolate from the comfort of her room.

**#25 - Devotion  
**She knew it only really intensified if she locked eyes with the teal haired preteen yet it never stopped Michelle thinking if Zoey would eventually get bored of her and strike up a relationship with Dawn... although at the same time she knew she was also being a complete and utter insecure lunatic; Zoey, despite her set ways, clearly adored Michelle to the ends of the Earth and back.

**#26 - Forever  
**The weather was certainly putting on a brilliant display, the orange rays of the setting sun perfectly complimenting the luscious fuchsia sky and getting an army of admirers except Michelle, who had her back to the view and was looking at her watch impatiently; the liner she was on was taking an abnormally long time to get to Sinnoh and she was getting increasingly desperate to see Zoey.

**#27 - Blood  
**"I'm telling you Michelle i'm fine, really and truly, it's just a little nick that's all and it'll more than likely be gone in the morning..." Zoey ended up trailing off; Michelle had thrown herself into making sure that Zoey recovered from the graze quickly and proficiently, using medical training she had learnt for herself while living out in the rocky canyons of Hoenn.

**#28 - Sickness  
**"But that talking Meowth helped Shelgon to fly when he was still a Bagon, they can't be that bad... surely..." Michelle tired to protest but her arms were grabbed forcefully by Zoey, "Yes they are and deep down you know it Michelle, so come on," the younger of the two proclaimed, keeping a grip on her girlfriend while, together with Ash, Brock and Dawn, the five of them and their Pokemon set about conquering Team Rocket, who had a devious and twisted plan to steal all of the Pokemon in Oreburgh City.

**#29 - Melody  
**Commanding the Music Note Pokemon to launch into its hypnotic melodic attack, Zoey could only grab her hair and let out a wail of desperate despair as her opponent's Chatot successfully lured her Glameow into falling asleep with ten seconds of the round left on the clock... Michelle watched from the audience with a frown, she knew how much this meant for her girlfriend.

**#30 - Star  
**"I'm not going to deny that there's still some attraction from my side and you know it as much as I do..." Dawn shyly began, putting in her star-shaped ear studs in preparation for the next contest, "However I would never do anything now to disrupt your relationship and again, you also know that... so why is Michelle so hostile towards me as I really am trying my best here, for your sake more than my own!"

**#31 - Home  
**Zoey slapped her forehead; trying to play the peacemaker between her girlfriend and someone she considered a great friend was nothing but a contest all in its own... with a sharp turn she turned around to face Dawn, placed her hands on the other girl's shoulders and smiled... "She's a Hoenn girl; they have a tendency to let their emotions get the better of their heads sometimes." she lied, hoping it wasn't noticed.

**#32 - Confusion  
**While roasting some marshmellows on the open fire with Shelgon nestled on her lap, Michelle couldn't help but grin wickedly upon the memory of the first of two visits Zoey has made to Hoenn; the confident coordinator was anything but that when she tried to find her way through the canyons of the rugged region and Michelle, who was watching the whole scene, finds herself laughing at Zoey's bemusement every single time she remembers.

**#33 - Fear  
**"No way, there is no way I cannot lose this beauty..." proclaimed a worried Zoey, who was determined to get the Pokemon hooked on the other end of her fishing line... within seconds Michelle was there to help, wrapping her arms around the younger girl's waist and pulling back with Zoey... and the concerns vanished as soon as the Pokemon was hoisted from below the water for instead of a Remoraid, what Zoey really wanted, she instead got a Magikarp, who was flopping about in its own strange way and making Michelle's Shelgon freak out..

**#34 - Lightning  
**As a girl who had spent a lot of her time in the rugged Hoenn landscape a violent thunderstorm was nothing to Michelle, something that concerned Zoey a little because the last thing she wanted was for her girlfriend to be fried by a stray bolt of lightning, yet her pleas were always laughed at, which only made Zoey groan awkwardly and wonder why she even bothered.

**#35 - Bonds  
**"It's not that I don't trust you, far from that actually..." sighed Zoey, holding Michelle's hands with her own as she contemplated the best way to word what she was going to say next, "I guess i'm just a little confused as to why you don't say anything in reply or look away when I ask if you want to travel Sinnoh with me, is Hoenn really that special to you?"

**#36 - Market  
**"Hoenn is the region I have lived in all of my life and yes, you could say that i'm rather attached to it, especially all the markets at Slateport that sell the gadgets and vitamins... but don't you fret," Michelle soothed, ruffling Zoey's short locks and placing her hands on the younger girl's shoulders, "I'm getting to like this region too and Shelgon is also, so never say never."

**#37 - Technology  
**One of Michelle's most treasured possessions were the shades that often adorned the top of her head, for they were advanced enough in pinpointing locations and predicting movements of Pokemon, so combined with Zoey's laptop, which she used for many things as well as including details on the elemental creatures that roamed the land, it was fair to say that the relationship between the two definitely worked in more ways then one.

**#38 - Gift  
**She didn't need a necklace adorned in hundreds of faux jewels, a huge slab of chocolate decorated in the most elegant and time-consuming fashion and she certainly didn't desire a tacky bottle of perfume that had a smell that horribly lingered for hours afterwards, for as she strolled arm-in-arm with a woman who she was proud to call her girlfriend Zoey was content with what she had; the gift to love and be loved in return, something that she never thought would happen to her.

**#39 - Smile  
**Pastoria City was only meant to be visited just the once by Michelle, who was visiting Sinnoh upon hearing of a new and improved set of sunglasses that would help her and her Shelgon in battles... she hadn't counted on noticing a preteen girl fishing in the port, small ebony shades covering her eyes yet sporting a smile on her face that instantly attracted Michelle to the one who was now the reason she travels to Sinnoh every chance she gets.

**#40 - Innocence  
**With her arms folded and a concerned look plastered all over her face, Zoey couldn't help but conjure up a thought that Michelle was planning something, for the Hoenn woman was strangely quiet... the coordinator was right, for a custard pie was pushed against her face, Michelle's previously sweet smile now transforming into a neverending array of devilish cackles.

**#41 - Completion  
**"Take care Michelle and until we meet again, make sure you look after yourself..." "And the same goes to you, it'll be good to see how strong Shellos can become," Michelle interrupted as her response to Zoey's goodbye while waving frantically at the redhead, who was also waving merrily back in return; another week of training, competing and just spending quality time together was over for the two lovebirds.

**#42 - Clouds  
**Hair of a magnificent teal was roughly cut into various lengths and layers and her many girlie looking outfits had been slashed to smithereens; all of this was enough to make Dawn put her head in her hands and start to cry in dismay... and on the next instant a loud "Ow" was heard in the Pokemon Center, as Zoey cheekily flung a Pokeball at Michelle's head to snap the older woman out of her daydream.

**#43 - Sky  
**"He achieved it once, with the help of a jet pack," Michelle explained to the mesmerized Zoey, referring to the tale of when the former's Shelgon achieved it's life-long dream of flying when as a Bagon, "Yet I know that deep down he would love to be a Salamence and be able to soar the skies without any other means of help and I am determined to make sure that happens..." she trailed off, Zoey clearly impressed with her love's dedication towards her companion.

**#44 - Heaven  
**She was considered to be one of the best young coordinators in picturesque and beautiful Sinnoh and had won contests with flawless appealing and battling skills from her maturing Pokemon, while also gaining strong friendships with various different people and a girlfriend from another region who visited her as often as possible... "Not bad girl, not damn bad," Zoey grinned to herself, fists clenched in delight.

**#45 - Hell  
**"You know damn well why I have problems with you so I really don't want you flaunting your undeserved victory at me..." Zoey hissed at Nando, storming off to find somewhere quiet to try and calm down; together with Dawn having to pull out because of a cold that had advanced, her Misdreavus unusually performing a bad appeal and with Michelle, her girlfriend, in Hoenn, the preteen wondered if the day could get any worse when she realized that she left her laptop in her bag, which was still on a bench outside the contest hall... and it was raining heavily.

**#46 - Sun  
**Anybody with any sense would have avoided it like a swarm of infuriated Beedrill, doing whatever means necessary to not be caught in its glare... not Michelle, who was practically skipping through the streets of Hearthome City without even being fazed by the extremely scorching weather, unlike Zoey, who was lagging behind, clearly feeling the heat and wondering if her girlfriend had a screw loose.

**#47 - Moon  
**The night was starting to make its presence known and along with stars glittering and breaking up the black of the late sky, the moon also shone as brightly as it could muster, casting a pristine white outline among every object the light could reach, including a determined Zoey, out training with her Misdreavus for the upcoming contest, as well as a watching Michelle, who thought that the glow made Zoey appear sexier than ever.

**#48 - Waves  
**People were rushing by at frantic speeds, trying to get into the Trainer's School, the contest hall and the Pokemon Center, yet both Michelle and Zoey were completely oblivious to the hustle and bustle, sitting on a bench while engaged in a passionate embrace complete with wandering hands... this prompted a disgusted snort from a passing pensioner, muttering something about "kids, doing whatever they can to try and cause a ruck."

**#49 - Hair  
**She knew she shouldn't be thinking along those lines as she has been reassured countless times that Zoey is only interested in her and loves her with all of her heart, yet Michelle couldn't help but feel that one day she would be dumped for a certain teal haired coordinator and so with that notion in mind she set about sneaking into Dawn's dressing room to replace her hairspray with green spray-on hair dye...

**#50 - Supernova  
**Shrieks so loud that they could have shattered glass echoed across the entire backstage of the contest hall as Dawn ran out of her dressing room, tears in her eyes, sporting electric green hair that clashed horrifically with her baby pink dress... upon seeing such a ridiculous sight Michelle and her Shelgon erupted into maniacal, equally-as-high laughter and in the background Zoey watched the whole scene with disdain; what would it take for Michelle to see that the redhead loved only her?


End file.
